


Star Wars Snippets

by idraax



Series: Star Wars Snippets [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 71
Words: 17,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idraax/pseuds/idraax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncategorized Star Wars snippets. These are from prompts, my own ideas, inspired by <a href="http://funnystarwarscaps.tumblr.com/">Funnystarwarscaps</a>, ect...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Force tugged at him constantly and he had to fight to stay in the now. It was  _hard_. He had d one his duty by killing the Chancellor and now he didn’t know what to do with himself.

The Council was no help, still refusing to assign him missions. It still hurt that they didn’t trust him, even after all these years. Even Obi-Wan seemed to be withdrawing from him, spending more and more time in the Council chambers or the Archives.

Anakin spent most of his time in the Hall of a Thousand Fountains, tending to the plants and trying to keep his soul in his skin even though it felt unsettling. The Force would not let him join it, no matter how hard he tried. He spent a considerable amount of time in mediation too, feeling out the Force and his connection to it. Some days, it looked so  _easy_  to snap the ties that bound him to this world. 

It was on one of these days that Obi-Wan found him in the gardens. Anakin was in one of his unusual mediation poses again, the other Jedi had gotten used to them a long time ago. He sensed Obi-Wan hovering uncertainly at the edge of his perception. He wouldn’t interrupt, Anakin knew, and for a few moments contemplated staying in the pose and seeing how long it took for Obi-Wan to leave. He discarded it immediately, Obi-Wan had the patience to out wait him.

Carefully, he unfurled himself from the pose and stretched.

"Obi-Wan," he said, both a greeting and a question.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan replied, "it’s been a while since we talked."

Anakin resisted the urge to snort.

"We’ve barely seen each other in the last few months. Have you been avoiding me?"

He almost hoped Obi-Wan would say yes and actually be honest with him for once.

"I have been busy with the council," Obi-Wan said and Anakin sighed and shook his head.

"The Council has been on break for the last week," he said. "What do you need from me?"

In the deepest part of his mind and in the deepest part of the night lurked the thought that Obi-Wan no longer saw him as a friend. That thought was hidden behind shields so thick that no one would have been able to break them, but the thought now came to mind anyway.

 _There are so many things I want to tell you_ , Anakin thought studying Obi-Wan,  _but I don’t know where I stand with you anymore._

Obi-Wan must have heard it through the Force because he looked stricken in a way Anakin had never seen and he actually stumbled a bit before reaching for Anakin’s hands and tugging him down onto the ground.

"I’m sorry," he apologized. "I never meant to ignore you."

Anakin swallowed, “why did you?”

Ï don’t know how to help you,” Obi-Wan said quietly into the silence that seemed to block them away from the rest of the temple. “I was afraid.”

Anakin blinked at him and made an inquiring noise.

Obi-Wan let out a sigh and they touched foreheads.

"You are hurt in a way I cannot fathom," Obi-Wan murmured. "I was afraid that anything I did would make it worse."

Anakin jerked away from him, causing Obi-Wan to fall onto his back. 

"You didn’t even try," he said, something dark in his voice. His skin felt tight and all of a sudden it was hard to breathe. 

 _I can’t do this_ , he thought suddenly and scrambled to his feet. 

Obi-Wan jerked upright and Anakin took a step backwards. He wanted to say something, but the words curled in his throat and blocked his airway. He shook his head and fled the hall. 


	2. Chapter 2

So, I’m on mobile again so I can’t link you to the Anakin in strange meditation poses post I had, but that is the premise of this snippet.

Finally, finally Anakin had found a decent pose that he could meditate in. Unfortunately, it involved balancing a large basin full of water on his head. The first time he tried it, the pot spilled all over his clothes.

It happened enough times that eventually he gave up on wearing clothes, because they were just going to get soaked anyway. It seemed to be working because he could feel himself sinking into the Force with every passing minute. Then, he heard a knock on the door. It was Obi-Wan; he had started knocking after the last time he had walked in on Anakin.

Anakin didn’t reply, hoping that Obi-Wan would just go away as the slightest movement on his part would send the water spilling all over him again.

Unfortunately, the Force was not with him because Obi-Wan walked in and yelped upon seeing him, causing Anakin to jerk and the water to spill all over him.

"Why are you naked," Obi-Wan asked in a tone that suggested that he’d rather not know, but had to ask anyway.

Anakin made a gesture that encompassed the empty pot, the large water stain on the floor and his wet body.

"Because this keeps happening," he said, "and I didn’t want to run out of clothes."

Obi-Wan sighed in the way that told Anakin he was getting a tension headache.

"Put some clothes on," he said, "we need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

He gave Ahsoka a white thread to wrap around her wrist before taking a green thread and trying around his wrist in a complicated knot. 

Ahsoka looked at him questioningly. 

"It’ll be planting season on Aduba-3 or at least in the place we’re going." He said, striding towards their transport. "We’ll probably be expected to participate in their festival and I’ve been reading up on it and-"

"You? Reading up on a planet?" Ahsoka said, surprise clear in her tone. 

He nodded. “Yes and if you’ll let me finish, the bands’ll let us watch the festival without participating in it.” 

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow and waited. She must have gotten that trait from Obi-Wan because Anakin knew he never did such a thing. 

"It’s a fertility festival," he said in his best lecturing tone. "You’re too young to participate by their standards and I’ve taken vows." He held up the wrist with the green band. 

"Vows?" Ahsoka repeated. 

He grinned. “You should have read the dossier. I’m not telling.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had a scene in mind where Anakin researches various planets and their fertility festivals because he never wanted to participate in one after the first and only time. Here, the white band represents a child and the green means that one has taken vows to serve the deity in anyway but sexual.


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin the barista falls in love with Padme the political protester long before he remembers who she was. He had been on Coruscant a few years now, having been rejected by the Jedi. Luckily, Obi-Wan had managed to get him the barista job at Dex’s Diner and he’d worked there ever since. Obi -Wan dropped in from time to time, Dex being a good friend of his and to check up on Anakin himself.

It was on one of these visits that Padme entered the diner for the first time. She was alone, looking around before heading to words the only free spot left at the bar. Dex nudged him gwinning and even Obi-Wan was smirking beneath his beard, Anakin just knew.

”Hi” he said, trying not to let his voice stutter. She looked familiar, like the angel he had met on Tatooine before.

"What can I get for you?" He handed her a menu.

She smiled, took it and skimmed it.

"Caff please" she said and even her voice sounded angelic.

"Coming up in a mo’…"

"Padme" she said and next to him Dex snickered quietly.

"You always pick the feisty ones my friend," he said as Anakin went about filling the order.

"Indeed" Obi-Wan agreed as Anakin set the cup in front of Padme.

He had just enough time to give them both a glare before another customer called him over.


	5. Chapter 5

Somewhere in the afterlife, Qui-Gon Jinn is yelling at Anakin Skywalker. 

"You weren’t supposed to die!"

"It was an accident," Anakin says weakly. "It’s not like I meant to!"

He keeps twisting his fingers against each other, fidgeting. 

Qui-Gon runs his hands through his hair and sighs.  ”Where’s your body? We’ve got to get you back.”

Anakin winces and Qui-Gon’s spirit dims a little. 

"In the gardens," Anakin says eventually. 

Qui-Gon groans. “Someone would have felt you die. You will have to deal with that when you go back.”

Indeed, they can feel the Force around the gardens resonate with panic, grief and confusion when they materialize. Qui-Gon glares at Anakin as they walk over to the small crowd that surrounds Anakin’s body. 

Obi-Wan is there, checking for a pulse. Grief radiates from him and both of them wince. 

"What do I say," Anakin whispers as Mace Windu tugs Obi-Wan away from the body. 

"You’ll figure something out. I have faith in you." He shoves Anakin in the direction of his body and vanishes. 

Anakin takes a look at himself. He is lying on the ground, limbs slack, unbreathing. 

Carefully, he steps around the Jedi and touches his arm. 

There is an abrupt yank and a sharp gasp of air and the light is so very bright when he blinks his eyes open and Obi-Wan is staring at him wide-eyed. 

"…sorry," Anakin offers weakly. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Guard your heart," he warns Ahsoka as they walk through the temple.  

She stops and turns to look at him, confusion evident in her face. 

Anakin returns her gaze with a serious one. 

"You’re growing up," he says, sad and proud at the same time. "There will be things that you may want to do and you must be careful. As fun as they are, they  _will_  hurt you if you aren’t.” 

Ahsoka blinks. 

"I, uh, already had this conversation with Master Ti," she says. 

Anakin nods. 

"That’s good," he says  "Just be careful, yeah? You can love, but you  _must_  avoid being possessive. I-“

He hesitates here, stopping in the middle of the hallway and taking rhythmic breaths. Ahsoka waits and he can feel her concern. 

"I didn’t fully learn that for a long time," he begins. "It wasn’t until that I realized that the monster in the mirror was me that I fully understood."

Ahsoka lays a hand on his arm. “Master?”

He shakes his head, setting aside the memories to be properly dealt with when he is alone and tightly shielded. 

"I’m fine," he says, taking her hand and squeezing it. "It was a long time ago."

They continue their walk. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Although we grant you a seat on this Council, we do not grant you the rank of Master," Mace Windu says as Anakin stands before the Council.

"That won’t be necessary actually," Anakin says and enjoys the suprise that jolts through the Force before it is quickly hidden behind shields. "I refused the position."

"You refused," Windu repeats, incredulity in his tone.

Anakin sighs and inhales, feeling the turn of the planet far beneath his feet. The Force holds a particular tension, a shatterpoint, that when released could send the Jedi spinning out of their current orbit.

"I’m not a person who can be trusted with that much power," Anakin says eventually and breaks the shatterpoint wide open.

This time, the shock is sharper, strong enough that it cannot be hidden behiend shields.

The storm that has raged around Anakin, ever since he had slipped into a meditation deep enough that he could see the truth of himself, quiets down to a rumbling not unlike that of a starship.

The next words came easier.

"I am leaving the Order."

He unhooks the saber from his belt and places it on the floor before stepping back and saying his next words.

"I’ve broken the Code and I thought I could reconcile those two lives and I cannot, not with the darkness that surrounds us."

He has seen his future. The monster in the darkness would be him if he continuded on the path he was on. He would not let that happen. This was the only way he could see.

"I got married," he says and this time the Force explodes as shock and confusion pulse though it.

There is a thread of disappointment in it too, a faint emotion that is attempting to be tightly concealed.

It is Obi-Wan’s.

Anakin puts the pieces of his almost shattered heart aside. He will deal with them when he finds the strength.

Right now, he takes a breath and draws deeply on the Force for strength.

He begins his explanation.


	8. Chapter 8

They are  _safe_. 

Anakin is in the gardens, curled around a large tree. The leaves rustle gently, the sound soothing. 

He is falling asleep and it is okay. 

The Force is peaceful for the first time in years, calm in a way it hasn’t been since the beginning, when the Order was first formed. 

There is newness in the air; the galaxy is changed. 


	9. Chapter 9

Palpatine has laid siege to the temple. 

The Jedi are evacuating the younglings and wheatever holocrons they can through the underground tunnels. 

No one has remembered the existed until now. 

Anakin Skywalker is in the Sith part of the Holocron Vault when his arm, the human one, brushes across a holocron. The cube wobbles and he holds it, steadying it. 

There is a glow and the holocron unlocks, a single crystal rising out to hover at eye level. 

He looks at it and the galaxy makes a full circle before it settles back inside his mind before he comes to to find himself on the floor of the vault.


	10. Chapter 10

When Anakin got to Padme’s apartment, she was standing in the living room, waiting.  

She smiled at him when he entered and immediately, his eyes were drawn to the black scarf around her neck. 

It was knotted at her neck and was made of a crinkly sort of material. It looked quite soft and for a moment, Anakin wondered what it would feel like around his neck.

He didn’t have to wonder for long. 

Padme untied the scarf as she stepped towards him, looping it around his neck when she got close enough. 

He sighed as the material was pulled taught against his neck like soft rope. 

He sank on his feet a bit and let her knot the scarf around his neck. 

She was wearing simple clothes, with a few ties here and there, which he undid with careful fingers, letting the vest she was wearing slide off her arms and to the floor. 

Then, Padme sat on the sofa and he sank fully to his knees to remove her boots. 

Padme smiled at him, sliding her hands through his hair and tugging slightly. His eyes closed and he leaned into her touch.

Quickly, but carefully, he undid the laces and slid the boots off her feet, setting them aside. 

Then, he slid the socks off, placing them in the boots before sinking back on his knees and waiting. 

It was nice being with Padme like this. The weight of the galaxy was something they could leave at the doorstep for a little while and they could enjoy each other like this. 

These were some of the moments he treasured the most. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Why do I get the feeling you’re going to be the death of me," Obi-Wan says as they walk into the bar and Anakin freezes. Obi-Wan doesn’t really mean anything by it, he knows, but Mustafar burns in his soul and their fight on the Death Star flashes before his eyes and for a few minutes, he is back in the suit again watching Obi-Wan’s cloak crumple to the ground as his saber slices through. 

They have stopped walking and Obi-Wan is looking at him worriedly. 

Anakin turns to face him, placing his hands on Obi-Wan’s shoulders. 

They feel too large there and he resists the urge to tighten his grip. 

"Please don’t say that," he says, swallowing. "You are the closest thing to family I have and your death would burn my heart."

He remembers Obi-Wan’s faked death and knows that even as Vader, some part of him still hoped that it had happened again. 

Obi-Wan blinks at him and he gives him an unapologetic look. 

"Come on," he says after a few moments of deep silence, "we have an assassin to find."


	12. Chapter 12

"Here," Anakin says, unbuckling the lightsaber from his belt and handing it to Master Windu, "will you hang on to this for me?"

His mind feels shattered, sharp edges digging in and he knows his soul is bleeding behind his shields. 

Obi-Wan is  _alive_  and he knows he cannot deal with anymore news right now, not after the morning. 

"I need to go meditate," he says in response to the Council’s worried looks. 

The dragon may be dead, but his legacy still resonates, shattering everything further. 

Obi-Wan takes a step forward and Anakin flinches, images of a hand reaching out to tear into him searing across his vision. 

The Force tugs, a siren in it’s call and for a few moments he is back there, in that place full of blood and darkness. 

He is still upright, shaking and Obi-Wan has come within touching distance. 

He looks worried and Anakin can  _feel_  the concern in the Force, thick and cloying. 

.” _Anakin_ ,” Master Windu says sharply and Anakin blinks, letting go of his arm.

It’s bleeding and bruising and he lets go and the room starts to smell like blood and-

He sinks, diving deep into the Force where few Jedi have ever gone. 

The Force will let him know when it’s safe to return to the world. 


	13. Chapter 13

Palpatine has faked his own kidnapping. 

Anakin exhales, breath moving with the currents of air that surround him. He and Obi-Wan will be called to ‘rescue’ him; he does not want to. 

There has never been time to deal with the trauma left over from the first life and the buildup of it through this one and now there is no more. 

The Force swirls around him, constantly in flux. Shatterpoints shift and break, changing with every action, every emotion, every thought. 

There is a bright, blazing, but at the same time cold and dead one up ahead in the timestream. it is his fall, Anakin thinks and hopes he is strong enough to dig his feet in and hold on to the edge. 

Obi-Wan is approaching now. It is time. Anakin hopes the changes he has been making will be enough to see them through. 


	14. Chapter 14

He wound up throwing Master Windu out of the window again. 

Anakin sighed and hoped he was smart enough to go back to the temple and get better help this time. 

Behind him, Palpatine was cackling and he summoned up the best horror stricken face he could before turning around.

It was easy, all he had to do was think of Mustafar. 

While Anakin was getting Sidious to let down his guard, Master Windu was hurrying towards the temple. 

When he reached it, he headed straight for the Council chambers. 

Most of the Council was there, Obi-Wan in the center about to give his report. 

For the barest of a second, Master Windu felt grief at the news be was about to give, but there was no time. 

"Skywalker has fallen," he announced and there was a few minutes of horrified confusion before a wave of darkness washed over all of them. 

They felt Jedi die across the galaxy and death striding towards the temple. 

Master Windu’s comm beeped and when he answered, Skywalker’s grim face appeared before him. 

Behind him, Kenobi made a strangled sound. 

"Good," Skywalker said, "you’re at the temple."

Behind him, came the sound of a lightsaber igniting and Skywalker spun to block the blade that would have stabbed him in the back. 

"You cannot defeat me that easily," Palpatine said. 

The connection flickered, went to static before it cleared again. 

Skywalker was running though a hallway, flinging objects behind him as he passed. 

"Listen," he said to them, "Palpatine gave an order, 66, you’ve got trouble coming your way."

The connection cut off, leaving them all in stunned silence before Master Yoda whacked Master Windu with his stick. 

"Jumped to conclusions too soon you did. Plan we must."


	15. Chapter 15

_"Just because there are two of you, do not presume you have the advantage."_

_"Oh, we know," Skywalker said. "Because there are two of you."_

_-Revenge of the Sith, Matthew Stover_

He senses Dooku’s surprise flash though the Force. 

The well of darkness behind him does not stir and he draws deeply on the Force before saying his next words. 

"Sidious, your master, is here," he says calmly and watches Dooku jolt. 

The darkness behind him stirs and starts to gather. 

Beside him, Obi-Wan is a surprised, but calm presence. 

He wants to lean on him, on his presence in the Force, but this is not the time; there may never be a time. 

"You know who Sidious is," Dooku questions and he nods. 

He has known ever since the memories of a future that never will be, if he has any say in it, ripped apart his soul after his mother’s death.  He had seen his path and the shape of the dragon that is him grow larger. 

He has tried to stop it. His strength will be put to the test today.

He shuts off his lightsaber and tucks it back into his belt.

"You do realize your master will let you die, correct?"

 _I killed you once_ , he thinks.  _I will not do so again._ _  
_

He feels the w eight of the two lifetimes in his heart. The first is a universe of pain unto itself and the second still has a briefest of hopes. 

He turns to face Palpatine, draws the lightsaber and levels it at him. 

Shock radiates from both Obi-Wan and Dooku, but the Force screams at them all that what he says is truth. 

"You are Sidious."


	16. Chapter 16

The first thing he does when he sees Obi-Wan is to step forward and hug him. 

Obi-Wan’s beard tickles his neck and he can feel the steady rhythm of his pulse flow though him until his own is synchronized. 

The galaxy settles back into its proper rotation and although he knows that the betrayal and anger will devour him later, the relief he feels pushes them away for the moment. 

In his arms, Obi-Wan breathes and Anakin does not let go, even after the moments pass by and it becomes past the point where a proper hug should have ended. 

The Council is there, watching them, but right now it does not matter because Obi-Wan is here, _alive_  and the galaxy is set to rights again. 


	17. Chapter 17

"He is too dangerous to be left alive!" 

He remembers another place, another time when the very same line was said. 

Here, now, the situation is same yet different. 

A Sith has said that line; a Jedi has said it and the sides begin to bleed together until there is only grey and he does not know which path he should take. 

 _Neither_ , a part of him, of the Force whispers. 

In front of him, Dooku is staring; his terror and betrayal sing through the Force, a symphony that unlocks Sidious’ master plan. 

He ignores it; he has already known it. 

Both blades are still crossed at Dooku’s neck and he can see the heat of them start to burn his skin. 

This is  _the_  shatterpoint. He knows that as well as he knows himself, which now, after death and rebirth, is the only thing he is sure about. 

he shuts off the blades and steps back. 

"No," he says, denial, promise and acceptance all rolled into one word that twists and breaks everything that they have ever known. 

Dooku falls, face hitting the floor and Palpatine’s chains shatter as he rises from his chair.

Anakin is lost to him. 

He knows it from the very moment that Anakin had refused to murder Dooku. There was nothing left to do now, but get rid of all of them. 

He had no use for Kenobi, Dooku knew many of his plans and Skywalker was now a wildcard that he couldn’t afford to let live. 

He moved towards Deooku and Skywalker, slipping his saber from his sleeve. 

As the red blade rose, Dooku and Skywalker exchanged glances, nodded at each other and moved towards Palpatine.

Later, in the wreckage of the Republic and the implosion of the Separatists, the aftermath of plans falling apart, would there be explanations, relief and rebuilding. 

Now, there was only the deciding fight.


	18. Chapter 18

Anakin hugs the first Jedi he sees. 

Master Windu makes an undignified squeaking sound as his arms come up to steady both of them. 

Anakin tightens his grip and breathes in all the things that make him up. 

The universe is open to him in a way it never has been before and he feels as if he is going to float away and explode into space at any moment. 

"Anakin," Master Windu questions. He sounds unsure and suprised, not what he would normally sound like, but the war has pushed them all to their limits and their shields are slipping. 

"The Sith Lord is dead," Anakin manages to gasp out before the universe spins again and he has to cling harder to avoid being swept up in its flow. 

Every possibility, every choice and probable outcome batters his senses, constantly shifting and changing.

He feels the timeline in which he has slaughtered the Order and has to release his grip and fall to his knees, so he can void his stomach and lie on the ground shaking. 

He sees another, one in which they are all together, happy. They have kids whom they’re allowed to see and when the vision leaves him, he finds himself crying. 

Master Windu bends over him, checking his pulse, looking more worried than anyone has ever seen him. 

The rest of the Jedi’s worry and unease swim through the Force, grey currents swirling around him. 

Another wave of death rams his already weakened shields and he can feel them fall. 

The pieces dig into him and rip open the wounds that he has tried to hold at bay. 

His soul bleeds out, maelstrom currents sending the Force into tumultuous waves that make even the non-Force sensitives stop for a moment as a shiver of  _something_  runs down their spines. 

Master Windu kneels, grips Anakin’s hands and attempts to throw the strongest shield he can around him. 

It shreds instantly as the storm grows more intense, driving the rest of them to their knees. 

Anakin is bleeding, body twitching. His nails dig into Windu’s skin as he holds on, trying to anchor. 

Then, Obi-Wan is there, next to them, a steady presence that lets the storm buffet itself around him as he observes its currents. 

"Master," Anakin gasps in a voice so raw that they all wince and Obi-Wan crumples, before guiding himself down to the floor. 

He takes Anakin’s hands from Windu, lacing his fingers through Anakin’s and rubbing at the skin behind his knuckles. 

Anakin shudders, falling limp. The storm swells and emotion and energy gather, winding tighter and tighter around themselves, held in by the remnants of Anakin’s self-control. 

Obi-Wan gives the rest of them a look and then unlaces his fingers from Anakin’s so that he can draw him up into an embrace. 

"It’s alright," he says as gently and calmly as he can, trying not to let his own emotions into his voice. "You can let go; I’ve got you."

Anakin moves to look at him and Obi-Wan looks back with the most calm and caring expression he can manage at the moment. 

The storm surges and breaks apart, whirling around them, a black cloud full of lightning, rain, fear and grief. 

The Jedi are driven to their knees and flat on their backs, minds drowning in the tsunami that has finally been set free from its dams. 

In the middle of it all, Obi-Wan grips Anakin tighter and begins to rock them, humming nonsensical tunes. 

He is the anchor, the eye, and when the storm dies out, he will be the one sifting through the wreckage and figuring out how to rebuild. 


	19. Chapter 19

> "He pulled out a flask from his boot. ‘Don’t worry, it’s just vodka’"
> 
>  

Anakin resisted the urge to sigh for the twentieth time that day. 

It had seemed like their roles were reversed. Obi-Wan seemed determined to be the irresponsible one and yes, Anakin knew what he was admitting when thought that. 

"Haven’t you had enough of that stuff already Master," he asked as he trudged behind Obi-Wan. "You’ve been drinking it all day." 

Obi-Wan stumbled a bit before quickly regaining his feet. 

"Not at all Padawan," he was slurring his words a bit. "I’m fine" 

Anakin held back another sigh.


	20. Chapter 20

"Why do you keep doing this to me," Obi-Wan snapped. 

He had awoken to find that all of his robes were dyed pink. 

"Relax," Anakin said, "it’ll wash out." 

"I can’t go around the temple wearing these!"

Anakin shrugged and used the Force to tug the robe from Obi-Wan’s grasp. 

"Fine, you can wear mine." 

Obi-Wan gaped at him as Anakin tugged off his own robe before putting on the pink one. It was a little short and tight, falling to his ankles instead of the floor, but he could still move in it. 

He tossed Obi-Wan his robe and Obi-Wan caught it with an eyeroll. 

"Please tell me this wasn’t a ploy to get me out of my clothes."

Anakin just grinned and Obi-Wan sighed. 


	21. Chapter 21

Ahsoka made him made the flower crown. Anakin had tried to argue, but after being reminded of what happened the last time he had tried to make tea, he quickly agreed. 

In the room next door, Obi-Wan snuffled and sneezed and generally tried to cough his lungs out. 

Anakin winced, snapping a stem and tying it into a knot. 

The crown was half done and he glanced at the diagram Ahsoka had drawn him. He was on the right track, good. 

"Are you almost done master," Ahsoka asked, standing in the doorway. 

The tea was steeping and they had nothing to do but wait. 

"It’s about halfway," Anakin said, weaving in another flower. 

Ahsoka nodded, sitting down and picking up a flower. 

Together, they wove until it was finished. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AU where Obi-Wan & Anakin are lab partners in Biology class, & a science experiment gone horribly awry spawns a horrid plant monster of some kind.

"This is all your fault Anakin," Obi-Wan said as he used his lightsaber to slice through the vines that were coming his way. 

"I thought we’d already established that," Anakin asked as he wrung his braid, trying to get rid of the plant sap that was coating it. 

"I knew I never should have been your lab partner," Obi-Wan moaned and then yelped as the vines grabbed his own braid and tugged. 

Anakin sliced through another vine and tried to wipe the sap off his face. 

"Look at it this way, at least we don’t have to take the final."

Above them, the plant roared and more sap rained on them. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Anakin seeing the rain for the first time

The first time he saw it, he ran screaming through their rooms and into Obi-Wan’s bed. 

"Wha-?" 

Obi-Wan startled awake as a small body tried to burrow itself inside of him. 

"Anakin, what are you doing?"

"The sky’s exploding," Anakin yelled and then yelped as some of the water battered itself against the window. 

"It’s gonna hurt us!" He reached for the lightsaber that was lying on the bedside table. 

It was a little too heavy and it slipped through his grip, clattering to the ground. 

Obi-Wan woke up fully, realizing that there was no way he was going back to sleep. 

"It’s rain," he said, putting his arm around Anakin and drawing the blankets up with the other. 

"It’s not going to hurt us unless we go out in it. Then we might get sick."

Anakin blinked up at him with wide eyes. 

"Sick?"

Obi-Wan took a breath and tried to remember the meteorology lessons he had before he tried to explain. 


	24. Chapter 24

Oni-Wan sighed and rubbed his temple. He was in the gardens, trying to breathe for the first time in weeks. It wasn’t often he got a break nowadays, not since they had come back from their last mission. 

He flinched as he heard footsteps approach him, but it was only Master Windu. 

"How is he," Mace asked, sitting on the bench beside him. 

Obi-Wan winced and wished, for the seventh time that day that Master Yoda hadn’t gone on a mission. 

"Sleeping," he replied, plucking at their bond to make sure it was still true. 

The snarled Force that marked Anakin’s presence hadn’t changed since the last time he looked at it and he quickly withdrew before his headache could get any worse. 

"I wish-" he began and stopped because none of those wishes were ever going to happen. 

"Yoda will be back soon," Mace said and he nodded. 

"I know. It’s very difficult now to understand him without Master Yoda to interpret."

Anakin’s words came out all tangled now. One word would mean another and the meanings shifted and changed every moment. Trying to interpret though the Force was of no use because the Force around Anakin was so tangled that it hurt his head to look at it for more than a few minutes at a time. 

It didn’t seem like Anakin could touch it either and instead it was moving with his moods and its own whims. 

Obi-Wan rubbed harder at his forehead and tried to find some peace. 


	25. Chapter 25

Rex winced as Ahsoka swung her shoto around wildly, nearly chopping part of her lekku off. General Skywalker was going to kill him. Why did he think letting Ahsoka drink was a good idea?

"Please, put it down," he said, trying to approach her. 

She kept stumbling out of his reach and laughing. 

"I’m fine," she said, slurring her words.

She tripped again and leaned on his shoulder and he was finally able to grab the shoto. 

Now, he just had to get her home without anyone seeing them and everything would be fine. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Anakin and Obi-Wan reacting to a highly inaccurate holovid about them?

"I don’t fight like that," Obi-Wan says staring at the holovid. 

Anakin has already turned away and is fiddling with the wiring in his arm. 

"That’s what you’re taking issue with?"

"The other…parts are too terrible to contemplate."

Anakin sighed and pulled at another wire, making his arm jerk. 

"Should we shut it off?"

Obi-Wan was still staring at the screen, hypnotized. Anakin reached for the remote and shut it off, causing Obi-Wan to blink and turn towards him. 

"I think we’ve seen enough," he says, wondering suddenly when he had become the responsible one.


	27. Chapter 27

"Please never try to help me again," Obi-Wan says as they dangle above a river that looks like a little blue line. 

"Relax, will you," Anakin says as he taps his robotic arm. "Artoo will be here with the ship in a few minutes."

Obi-Wan stayed very still as doing anything else would cause the rope that held them to rip further. 

"I told you to let me do the talking," he says instead. 

"They were going to marry you off!"

"I could deal with it!"

Obi-Wan twisted to look at Anakin and the rope creaked. 

Both of them froze, looking at each other with fearful expressions. 

Somewhere in the distance was the faint roar of a ship’s engines and Anakin’s arm beeped. 

"See! Here comes Artoo now!"


	28. Chapter 28

They were getting too old for this, Obi-Wan thought as he and Anakin sliced through a pair of battle droids. Behind them, came the clones raining fire on whatever droids they had missed.

They sliced through another pair of droids and stopped as they felt Dooku’s prescense in the Force. They traded looks before turning off their lightsabers.

There was the tapping sound of a cane and soon Dooku limped out onto the field.

"How is he still alive?" Anakin muttered to Obi-Wan.

"Sheer will, I assume," Obi-Wan replied.

"I shall defeat you this time," Dooku rasped and Anakin groaned.

"You should have given up when we defeated you and Sidious twenty years ago!"

"Never" Dooku said, bandishing his unignited lightsaber at them.

Anakin ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed at his left ear.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said, "let’s"

Together, they jumped forward, still not igniting their lightsabers.


	29. Chapter 29

"You want me to spy on Palpatine," Anakin repeats and Obi-Wan nods.

"I know this is hard for you," he begins to say, but Anakin holds up a hand and Obi-Wan falls silent

Anakin sighs and runs his hands through his hair, tugging on the strands lightly.

"Oh Force," he says, "oh _Force_ , Force"

He continues to mutter as he leans against the wall, head held in both hands.

"Oh, stars," he adds for good measure.

By this time, Obi-Wan looks quite alarmed.

"Anakin," he says in a careful, questioning voice.

"I knew I should have gone about this a different way," Anakin says, mostly to himself.

One of Obi-Wan’s hands inches towards his comm link.

"We’re all idiots," he says and abruptly sits on the floor in a meditative position.

Obi-Wan jerks his hand away from the commlink out of sheer surprise.

"Now," he says, " _here_?"

"You’re the one who always tells me to meditate," Anakin snaps. "I can’t deal with anything else right now."

He closes his eyes and attempted to block out Obi-Wan’s increasingly concernedly distracting presence.


	30. Chapter 30

The temple’s burial room was empty when he walked in. The air bit at his skin and sank into that dark part of himself and he had to shake his head to get rid of the sensation. His footsteps echoed loudly and he turned halfway to glance at the still-open door. The shadows beyond made him shudder.

When he took a breath,  he thought he could smell burning flesh and hear the screams and the hum of lightsabers clashing. 

The door hissed shut, almost like the mask he had once worn and he stepped forward to light the pyre in the center of the room. 

It ignited with a soft fwump and a quiet whoosh, leaping up to lick at the ceiling. 

He watched it move for a few moments, remembering another fire in another lifetime. This one was more active, but no less deadly. 

Then, he took a step back and bent to pull off his boots. He removed his socks too and tucked them inside the boots. 

Then, he slid the cloak off and it curled in on itself with a quiet whisper on the floor. 

Next, he removed the black glove that covered his metal hand. The gold gleamed in the light and he stared at it, turning it over and over slowly before setting the glove aside on the cloak. 

Then, off came his vest and shirt, until he was standing there in just his pants. 

He took a breath, closed his eyes, reached into the force and removed the rest of his clothes. 

He kept his eyes closed and sank deeper into the Force. 

The Force was mostly still around him, rippling gently as he breathed. He took one last deep breath and stepped into the flames. 

The fire closed over him, hot and crackling. For a moment, he was back on Mustafar, burning and in pain. The flames kissed his skin. 

His eyes snapped open. 

The fire didn’t hurt. 

The burning sensation had turned into a warm, comforting one and when he looked at his skin, it wasn’t blistering and cracking off. 

The Force flowed in and around him, warm, strong and safe. 

He sighed, let the tension seep out of him and let it cleanse him. 


	31. Chapter 31

"What would you have done if you’d known? Killed me?"

The shield around the temple flickers and breaks, the Force rippling back on itself as it washes over all of them. 

Master Windu does not answer and Anakin nods; it’s a confirmation of a potential future that will never be. 

"You needed me," he continues, running his fingers over the hilt of his lightsaber. "Now you don’t."

There is something in his eyes, his voice, that makes Master Windu reach for the shatterpoints that he can barely sense. The galactic one has already passed, had broken apart when Anakin had shielded the temple instead of waiting in the Council Chamber as he was supposed to. 

But, there is another in the here and now and Master Windu cannot feel its shape and, so, he reaches into the Force and centers. 

Anakin sighs and tucks the lightsaber back into his belt. 

"Not yet," he murmurs, within the very edge of their range of hearing. "There is still the cleanup."

The clones are moving rubble under the watch of the remaining Jedi. They are clean, Anakin says, but Master Yoda has yet to confirm. 

"You will explain this," Master Windu says after a long silence. 

The darkness that surrounds Anakin does not abate and for a brief moment, Master Windu wonders if he should have taken his lightsaber. 

"Yes," Anakin says, eyes closed and the Force around him twisting. "I will"

He lets out a breath and turns to help the clones with their work.

Master Windu watches him, the worry deepening until it is an ever present hum just beneath his skin. 

It is just four more hours until Obi-Wan arrives on Coruscant. 


	32. Chapter 32

The storm that brewed inside his head was growing stronger by the minute. 

He sat in the council chamber listening to the other members discuss what they were going to do. He didn’t listen, he’d heard it all before the first time. Instead, he sat there, scribbling away on the flimsy he had the foresight to bring with him. 

They had made him part of the council again and he didn’t waste time arguing; it would have been trying to move mountains by hand. Instead, he was trying to plan out his next steps. These coming days were too important to leave unplanned. 

At least this time, he no longer had to worry about Padme. 

"Are you taking notes?" 

Obi-Wan’s voice broke into his thoughts. He sounded utterly baffled and Anakin resisted the urge smirk. It was always a good day when he managed to throw Obi-Wan off balance. 

He finished his sketch, a rough diagram of the Senate building, and looked up to find the Council staring at him. He gave them all a shrug and carefully moved his hand to cover up the important bits, before turning the flimsy and showing them the notes.  

Obi-Wan leaned forward and squinted at them. Luckily, his handwriting was terrible enough that Obi-Wan gave up after a few moments, giving him an exasperated look as he leaned back. 

He had purposely written with his mechanical hand. 

Master Windu cleared his throat. 

"If we could continue," he said and Anakin picked up his pencil and turned the flimsy back towards himself as the talking started up again. 


	33. Chapter 33

Surprisingly, the advocation for changing the code comes from Master Mace Windu himself. When he walks the halls, the Jedi openly gape and the atmosphere of the temple is one of shock, lightness and relief.

He remembers a day, not so long ago, when he saw Master Yoda with the younglings. He had looked so old, so  _weary_ and for the first time came to wonder if trying to resist attatchment was harmful.

Then, he started noticing other things.

The younglings seemed to grow up more quickly than he had expected, certain Jedi seemed to be subtly avoiding each other and the atmosphere in the temple was one of constant, muted pain.

The next week, he announced to the Council at large, “The Code needs to change.”


	34. Chapter 34

_Based on[this AU](http://writingfish.tumblr.com/post/90269264835/give-me-a-fic-about-ghost-anakin-haunting-every)_

Belmi Phrhyd is a Jedi.

And she is so  _angry_. 

The rocks in front of her scatter, as if blown by wind. She clenches her fists and breathes rhythmically to the count of four. A rock near her explodes into a drizzle of sharp pieces that fall down on her. She yelps and tosses herself out of the way. 

"What’s wrong" someone asks from behind her and she whirls around, hand falling to her belt where her lightsaber should have been. It wasn’t there, she had left in her rooms, scared to bring it along with her. 

The man held up his hands and tried to look as non-threatening as possible. She stared. He was blue and semi-translucent. He was a ghost then. 

She’d heard about them, these ghosts. Rumor was that one of the Skywalkers had interacted with them once, which was probably true as some of them were terrible liars. 

"Who are you," she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring. 

"I felt a disturbance," the man said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She took a breath and considered it. Often, the dead did not spill secrets and if her anger was strong enough to draw one of them here, then it was probably worth talking about. 

She sighed and sat down on the ground, stretching her legs out and crossing her ankles. 

"It’s my parents," she began, "they don’t feel that I should be a Jedi."

The man listened to her as she drew the words out, slowly, carefully. They didn’t come easily, being attached to realizations about herself and the blood family she had to give up because they wouldn’t agree to the path that she wanted to follow. 

At the end, when the words had stopped, she leaned forward, drew her legs up to her chest and stuck her face in between her knees. 

"How do I stop being so angry at them?" Her voice sounded teary and she  _hated_  it. A Jedi should be strong, not like her who sat amidst the dirt and grass, surrounded by scattered rocks. 

"Releasing emotion, no matter what form it takes is a strength," the man said eventually. 

Slowly, she looked at him. He had a distant look on his face and at that moment, he seemed even sadder than her. 

"What happened?" 

He settled across from her. He didn’t touch the ground, she noticed. 

"I know how it feels to be angry," he said, "although my reasons were different. I didn’t deal with it well and wound up causing a lot of people a lot of trouble."

She nodded. “Anger leads to the dark side,” she recited. 

He shook his head. “Not by itself and it will do you no harm to acknowledge your anger. Denying it will only let it fester and then you wind up doing things that you never thought you’d do.”

She eyed him skeptically. “How do I let it go?”

He smiled. “Talking about it is a good start. It will take time and it will hurt you, but it’s worth it in the end.”

She smiled a bit. She did feel a bit better. “Um…thanks for letting me talk to you.”

He gave her a small smile. “Not a problem. I didn’t want you to start making similar mistakes to mine.”

"What mistakes did you make," she asked curiously. 

He hesitated, then took a breath, which was strange since ghosts shouldn’t need to breathe. 

"I caused the destruction of the old Jedi Order," he said and swallowed. "It was by my hand that they died."

The sudden silence in the air was thick. She stared at him and he looked at the ground. The minutes went by, long and stretched out before she finally spoke. 

"So, you’re trying to make up for it? By talking to me?"

He shook his head. “I  _can’t_  make up for it, for  _anything_. But, I can try and help those who might start to follow that path. It only leads to suffering.”

"And I’m one of those people?" She felt the anger rise inside her again. 

"Not right now," he said quickly, "but you had the potential to be."

She couldn’t accept that right now, she knew, but it made sense. 

"Okay, then thanks for the talk."

He nodded. “I’ll leave you to your thoughts,” he said and vanished. 

She shifted into a meditative position and began the set of breathing exercises that she had learned from one of the masters that had vistited the school a few weeks back. 

It was time to sort herself and her future out. 


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> companion piece to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2222505/chapters/5692325)

He didn’t know what he was doing. There was a sharp tug, an impatient sensation that had yanked him out of bed and through the empty hallways of the temple. He hurried, wrapping his robe tighter around him as he walked, his footsteps making quiet thumps.

The Force led him to the temple’s burial room. He stopped in front of the door. the light was on and he could dimly hear the crackle of flames beyond.

He took a long and deep breath and pushed the door open.

He halted in the doorway, bones clacking together, body straining to keep its movement.

The first thing he noticed was the fire, taller than him and eagerly jumping at the ceiling. Next, were the clothes, neatly folded with a single black glove with silver clasps on top. Beside the pile was a pair of boots. Last was the naked back in front of him, golden-toned in the light.

He knew that back, knew it as well as he knew his own body.

There were scars that crossed it, faint ones that were paler than the surrounding skin. Muscle rippled and flexed as Anakin took a step forward, into the fire.

The scream froze, frantically fluttering against his throat. He clutched the doorway, before clenching a fist and forcing himself to step over the threshold.

He stepped towards the fire, slowly, shaking with every step.

He was halfway there before the fire parted and Anakin stepped out.

He was unharmed. The fire curled around him like a thick vine around a tree and trailed after him, cloak-like. His eyes were closed and he stood there, taking deep and even breaths.

There was silence in the room for a long time, until eventually the fire snuffed out and Anakin spoke.

"Hello Obi-Wan," he said, voice calm, but distant.

He swallowed and stepped forwards, one hand coming up to brush Anakin’s shoulder.

"Why," he asked, trailing off as a familiar confused sort-of helplessness filled him.

"I had to," Anakin said simply, leaning into his touch slightly.

Obi-Wan could feel him thinking, thoughts struggling to order themselves into coherence. He moved his hand, bringing it up to rest against Anakin’s collarbone, fingers resting against the pulse point on his neck.

Anakin made a soft noise and Obi-Wan felt him lean further into his touch.

"You can explain later," he said softly. He left the rest of what he wanted to say unsaid, instead moving to properly embrace Anakin.

He felt his breath on his neck, the slightly rapid pulse and the steady inhale-exhale of their chests.

The room was warm, the heat draped over them like a soft blanket. The only sound was their breath, a soft and steady sound.

They stayed like that for a long time, only finally breaking apart when Anakin started to shiver and Obi-Wan’s knees started to hurt.

They stared at each other for a few moments in increasingly awkward silence before Obi-Wan cleared his throat and looked away.

"You should get dressed," he said, bending his knees slightly.

"Right," Anakin said and Obi-Wan heard him move away and then the rustle of clothes as he got dressed.

Then, Anakin came back and slung an arm around him. Obi-Wan staggered slightly under the weight on his shoulders and Anakin shifted until it was his human arm that was wrapped around Obi-Wan’s shoulder’s instead.

"Come on old man," he said lightly, "let’s get you to bed."

Obi-Wan gave him a glare, but allowed himself to be led out of the room. The door closed with a quiet whoosh behind them.

Faint light was coming in through the windows as they made their way back to their rooms. Obi-Wan yawned slightly, shaking his head and straightening up.

Anakin was quiet, arm loosely still draped around Obi-Wan’s shoulders. He matched Obi-Wan’s pace, but didn’t seem to be paying attention to any of his surroundings.

Even though dawn was coming, they were fortunate not to meet any of the other Jedi, not even Master Yoda who was usually awake at this time.

Finally, they got to their rooms and Obi-Wan tugged Anakin in when he stopped at the doorway.

"I’m keeping an eye on you today," he grunted, tugging Anakin into the bedroom.

"I don’t think," Anakin started to say.

"Don’t," Obi-Wan said sharply, untying his robe and letting it fall to the floor in an untidy heap.

He gestured to Anakin’s boots.

"Take those off"

Anakin did so, watching him warily as Obi-Wan pushed the blankets out of the way and climbed into bed.

"Robe too," he added, arranging the pillows.

"Um," Anakin said and Obi-Wan glared at him.

"You don’t get a say in this," he snapped. "You tried to  _set yourself on fire_.”

Anakin sighed and undid the robe.

Obi-Wan pointed to the space next to him and tugged at Anakin’s shirt with his other hand.

"In"

Anakin got in, awkwardly trying to arrange himself as Obi-Wan drew up the blankets over them. He gave up when Obi-Wan tugged him closer, wrapping his hands around his wrists, thumbs on the pulse points.

"Sorry," Anakin murmured as Obi-Wan drew the curtains closed with the Force.

"Hush," Obi-Wan said, thumbs stroking the insides of his wrists.

"Sleep," he said and Anakin was sure he had put a Force suggestion into his words because his eyes drooped closed and then he was gone.

Obi-Wan stayed awake a little while longer, counting his heartbeats until he too fell asleep.


	36. Chapter 36

Imagine the Force as space, with stars, planets and the dark matter surrounding them. Imagine a star, so bright and so very large that it is about to go supernova any minute. Imagine it’s very presence warping the space around it and now, imagine it collapsing into a black hole of massive proportions that its very presence has to be hidden behind shields so strong and tight that only a third of it is felt. 

This is Vader, as he would be felt through the Force if there was anyone left to properly sense him.


	37. Chapter 37

There was a saying in the order:  _Once you are lost, you can never be saved._

It wasn’t true. He had been saved by his son on the second Death Star and when time had turned back for him, he was attempting to save himself. 

He cannot save everyone. 

This was a lesson that took many, many deaths before it finally sunk in and became a part of his truth. 

He could try and save himself.

The darkness still sung to him, a siren in it’s call and sometimes, he could feel himself slipping back. 

He was adrift in an ever changing sea with only the most fragile of anchors and he could not afford to drown, not this time with so much at stake. 


	38. Chapter 38

"You weren’t there when I needed you," he says after everything is all over. 

The smell of blood still fills his nostrils and the words that dragon had hissed are a constant buzz inside his head. His skin is prickling and the weight in his chest grows heavier with each breath.. 

"You _died.”_ He forces the words out of a rapidly closing throat. 

The room around him spins and the Force constantly whispers. There is a fire beneath his skin and he wants to claw at this body until every centimeter of his skin is scattered across the floor in bloody chunks. 

He tries to breathe, but there are black spots that grow larger in his vision and Obi-Wan’s face wavers. 

He exhales, a breath that tears at his throat. There is a yearning in him and he sways forward before he can stop himself. 

Obi-Wan steps closer and he leans into him, body still coiled in on itself. 

The heat of their bodies is a blazing thing that he wants to both run far away and burn up in. 

Carefully, he leans his head into the space between Obi-Wan’s neck and shoulder and breathes in his scent. 

Obi-Wan’s heartbeat is a steady thing and he can feel tears fall and be absorbed into Obi-Wan’s tunic. 

Obi-Wan jumps and one of his arms, comes up to encircle him carefully. 

He relaxes further and presses himself more fully against Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan is someone  _safe_ ; there is no place safer in the galaxy for him. 

"I missed you," he murmurs, barely a breath. 

Obi-Wan’s body shudders and he tenses again, but then a hand comes to stroke his hair and he relaxes. 

The Force around them settles back into its background hum and he can feel himself start to fall asleep. 

He goes a little limp and Obi-Wan maneuvers them until they are stretched out on a bed. 

He tenses again, memories threatening to bubble up and burst, but Obi-Wan’s hand is in his hair again and they slip away. 

He sighs and listens to Obi-Wan as he begins humming a tune they had heard once on a far-away planet. 

As always, they would have to talk, but for now, they had the moment. 





	39. Chapter 39

He breathes in the air full of pollen and earth. The void in his soul deepens and widens with each and every passing moment. 

_Obi-Wan is alive._

He knows it as sure as he knows the Force. 

He wished he didn’t know why they didn’t tell him. 

He understands, but it hurts all the same. 

He takes another breath, trying to push away the urge to just surrender, melt into the force and _be_. 

It doesn’t work and the yearning is still there. He knows the Force won’t let him, he’s still needed on this side.

He sighs and continues breathing. 


	40. Chapter 40

"I’ll watch over the grandkids," Anakin says when Luke and Mara come to him at the very end of their lives. 

"How are you doing it," he asks, taking a sip of his water.

"Lightsaber," Luke says, "it’s the quickest."

They are all silent for a long time. 

"Send him my greetings," Anakin says eventually, draining the cup. 

He stands, metal limbs making no sound as they pull him up from the chair. Luke opens his mouth, about to start an argument they had had many times before, then shuts it. 

The silence stretches out, even longer. 

Mara steps forward and hugs him, briefly and he nods at them before walking silently out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there was a post going around a while back about a universe where only your soulmate could kill you. And I thought about the scene in ANH where Vader kills Obi-Wan because he lets go of life and that point and thought what-if.


	41. obikin (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obikin   
> NSFW

The bedroom light  kept cycling between bright, soft light and darkness. Anakin was fiddling with the switch, twisting it in his ungloved hand. Behind him, the skyline of Coruscant was mostly dark, with flickering lights here and there. 

It was raining, soft and muted within the room. It made for pleasant background noise and he could feel himself start to relax. 

"We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to," Obi-Wan said, coming out of the fresher. His hair dripped onto the carpet, making abstract patterns as he moved through the room to perch on the bed, not too far and not too close. 

Anakin nodded, letting go of the light switch. 

"I want to," he said firmly and crawled forward to kiss Obi-Wan on the lips. 

It was soft and wet. Obi-Wan’s lips were smooth, but a bit chapped and he moved his tongue across them, dipping in a bit to lick at Obi-Wan’s teeth. 

Obi-Wan smiled into it, letting Anakin do what he wanted. 

Anakin could feel his body sinking into the bed and Obi-Wan was warm against him. 

He nipped at Obi-Wan’s lips before moving downwards to nibble at Obi-Wan’s chin. 

The hair was a bit coarse and scratched at him, but he found he didn’t mind, tugging lightly at it until it broke off in his teeth. 

Obi-Wan reached for him, slipping his hands under Anakin’s tunic and rubbing circles on his back. 

Anakin kissed him again before drawing away and reaching for his boots. 

"You’re sure about this," Obi-Wan asked again and Anakin laughed lightly. 

"You seem more nervous than I am," he said as he undid Obi-Wan’s boots with slightly shaking fingers. 

Obi-Wan smiled at him and moved to knead at Anakin’s sides as Anakin tugged his boots down and set them gently next to the bed. 

He rubbed at Obi-Wan’s feet before grinning. 

"I don’t think I like that look," Obi-Wan said and Anakin grinned even wider before kissing Obi-Wan’s toes. 

Obi-Wan giggled and squirmed a bit as Anakin licked around them before taking the large one into his mouth and sucking gently on it. 

Obi-Wan let out a small gasp and Anakin let go of his toe to look at him. 

"That’s…"

"Good," Anakin asked and Obi-Wan nodded. 

He bent a bit before grabbing Anakin’s tunic and tugging. 

"Can I?"

Anakin nodded, letting him tug the tunic over his head. Obi-Wan folded it and set it aside next to his boots. 

Obi-Wan sat back and looked, mapping out paths of scars with his eyes and noting which of the scar’s he hadn’t seen before. There was one on the hip which looked a little new. 

He reached for Anakin and Anakin moved to meet him, settling himself under Obi-Wan’s hands as Obi-Wan traced the scars that were scattered across his chest and back. 

His fingers were light and when he stroked a scar gently, shivers moved underneath Anakin’s skin. Obi-Wan’s fingers seemed warmer than the rest of the room and most of his senses narrowed to the sensation of the movement of fingers against his skin. 

He sat mostly still, letting Obi-Wan trace all of his scars. His breathing hitched occasionally, before falling back into an almost normal pattern. 

"May I," Anakin asked eventually, a little breathless, gesturing to Obi-Wan’s tunic. 

Obi-Wan sat back and nodded, helping Anakin tug the tunic over his head. 

Gingerly, Anakin ran his fingers through the slightly coarse, ginger hair on Obi-Wan’s chest. He twirled the hair around his fingers, being careful not to get them caught in the metal joints. 

He found one of Obi-Wan’s nipples and flicked it from side to side before rubbing it to take some of the sting away. 

Obi-Wan let out another huff of air and his body quivered. 

One of his hands trailed down Anakin’s back and slipped underneath the waistband of his pants. Anakin inhaled sharply as Obi-Wan squeezed the skin. 

"Let’s get these off,"Obi-Wan said and helped Anakin stand up from the bed so that they can both remove their pants.

They stand there, next to the bed, leaning into and breathing each other in.

Their cocks are swelling as every breath and touch sends a mixture of lust and warmth through them. 

Obi-Wan pushes Anakin back onto the bed and he settles onto it with a soft fwump. 

Obi-Wan follows, crawling onto the bed, a little more dignified. Anakin makes a sound that is somewhere between a moan and an appreciative sound. 

Obi-Wan bends down and kisses him before straightening up again. 

"Ready," he asks in a breathless tone. 

"Please," Anakin gasped. 

Obi-Wan laced one of his hands in Anakin’s before moving away to open the nightstand drawer with his other. He rummaged around in it for a bit before he fished out the bottle of lube and closed the drawer. 

He came back to Anakin and uncapped the bottle, pouring some into his hands and rubbing it between them and rubbing it over his fingers. 

Then, he kissed Anakin again, nudging his legs apart with one of his knees. He rubbed the sensitive patch of skin behind Anakin’s balls for a while before slipping one of his fingers up and in. He moved it around, moving back and forth until he could feel him start to loosen. 

"Breathe," he told Anakin, setting the lube down and rubbing his cock. 

Anakin gasped and twitched a bit and Obi-Wan’s finger found a particular spot that made him let out a long, shuddering breath. 

"That’s very good," Anakin gasped and Obi-Wan nipped at his neck before adding a second finger and moving them in unison. 

Time passed and soon, Obi-Wan added a third finger, moving them at a pace that had Anakin clutching at him and gasping his name. 

Finally, after a long while, Obi-Wan withdrew them, leaving Anakin feeling empty and a little cold. 

Obi-Wan reached for the lube again, uncapping the bottle. 

“ _Please, Obi-Wan_ ,” Anakin gasped, reaching for him with hands that shook and slid across his skin. 

Obi-Wan smiled at thim with the softest smile that Anakin had ever seen and he yanked him down and kissed him hard. 

All too soon, Obi-Wan broke away to pour more lube into his hands before rubbing it all over his cock. 

He hesitated, leaving over Anakin and Anakin rolled his eyes before drawing him forward so that he entered Anakin’s body. 

"Fuck me,  _please_ ,” he said and moved his hips.

"Okay,"Obi-Wan managed to say before he began to move, setting a gentle but firm pace. 

They moved together in a complimentary rhythm that made the pleasure that grew in them, grow and and make their bodies throb and twitch. They whispered their names in between kisses and slowly, Obi-Wan sped up his thrusts until they were  _there,_ in that place where the Force was the clearest and they could feel every single thing that made each other up. 

And then, it was gone and they were left smiling at each other in the room, the rain having stopped long ago. 

"…wow," Anakin said after a long silence. 

"Indeed," Obi-Wan said and there was a second of astonished silence before they both began to laugh. 

"Only you would say that after," Anakin said as Obi-Wan withdrew from him and moved to clean them both up. 

"I-" Obi-Wan began, wiping them both off. 

Carefully, Anakin sat up and hugged him, leaning against him and breathing in the scent of them, sweat and Obi-Wan’s own, individual one. 

"It’s very you," he said and Obi-Wan grinned at him before Anakin tugged him back on to the bed and rolling him onto his back so he could rest his head on Obi-Wan’s chest. 

"Can we do that again?"

Obi-Wan snickered. 

"Of course," he said, "but not tonight."

"Mmm," Anakin agreed, already starting to fall asleep. 

Obi-Wan smiled down at him and used the Force to turn the light off before shifting to lie down too. 

He stayed awake until he fell asleep to the sound of their breathing and the faint hum of air traffic. 


	42. obikin (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obikin  
> nsfw  
> warning:somnophilia

The room was dark and faint light came from the gaps around the thick curtains that covered the window. Anakin was on the bed, fast asleep. His metal arm dangled over the edge of the bed and his human one was tucked underneath the pillow. A soft, thin, brown blanket covered his body, but had ridden up to uncover his legs-up to his knees.

There was dark-blonde hair draped gently over his nose. It moved with every breath he took. The rest of his hair was tangled on the pillow, some of it was even stuck to the corner of his mouth. A beam of light fell over his face as the door slid open with a quiet whisper.

It slid shut a moment later with the same quiet whisper and Obi-Wan flicked the light on with a faintly shaking hand. He stayed there for a few minutes, breathing in and out slowly and then made his way, on near silent footsteps, to the bed. He came to a halt next to it and stood there, watching Anakin sleep.

Carefully, stopping a few moments at a time to steady his trembling hand, he touched Anakin’s cheek.

He took another shaky breath and reminded himself of the conversation they had in the morning.

"I want this," Anakin had said firmly, looking him pleadingly in the eyes.

"Are you absolutely sure," he had asked again and Anakin had nodded.

He had sighed and agreed and now he was here.

He could stop, could leave. Anakin would never know.

Obi-Wan took another breath, nodded to himself, walked towards the doorway and abruptly stopped as he recalled the look on Anakin’s face when he had explained the idea to Obi-Wan earlier.

He felt a stir of arousal at the thought.

Obi-Wan walked back to the bed and very carefully reached out with the Force.

Anakin didn’t stir, instead seeming to fall deeper into sleep as he sensed Obi-Wan’s presence. His dreams were fuzzy around the edges, but since Obi-Wan was getting a feeling of safety and pleasure from them, he didn’t pry and instead gently nudged Anakin aside and climbed into the still warm space. He sat against the headboard and Anakin shifted back to lay is head against Obi-Wan’s hip. Obi-Wan smiled at him and started to stroke his hair with his left hand.

They remained like that for a while, until Obi-Wan could feel himself getting sleepy. He didn’t really want to move, but he did also want to get on with it, even if he was still nervous.

He tugged the blanket down and Anakin shifted so the entire thing fell to to the floor. Obi-Wan froze for one startled second before huffing out a small laugh. Some of his worry lifted. It appeared that Anakin was expecting him tonight, as he was completely naked.

The room was warm and Obi-Wan moved slightly so he could tug off his shirt as he was feeling a little warm himself. He folded it, laughing a little at his own nervousness and set it on the nightstand.

Anakin shifted and he froze again, checking their Force connection to make sure everything was alright. He let out a loud, startled chuckle.

Anakin was dreaming of him and Obi-Wan decided to oblige, sliding one hand into Anakin’s hair and tangling his fingers in the dark-blonde hair, while the other moved down to stroke Anakin’s bare, pale back.

Anakin twitched, back stretching as he shifted more towards Obi-Wan. He wound up with his head tilted towards Obi-Wan’s lap. His breath caused Obi-Wan’s skin to prickle as the desire that was stirring inside him, grew stronger.

Very gently and very carefully, he eased Anakin away, moving his head to rest on the pillow. Anakin made a sort-of sleepy whimpering nose and Obi-Wan shushed him, opening their Force connection a wider to let the feelings of arousal flow between them.

Then, he got out of bed and took the rest of his clothes off. He let them fall and stepped over them to get back up on the bed again, this time on the opposite side.

Anakin was still on his side, body gently moving with each breath. Obi-Wan moved closer and lightly pressed his lips to Anakin’s shoulder. He breathed on it for a few moments, enjoying the way Anakin’s skin rose in little bumps.

He moved downwards, gently leaving open mouthed kisses on Anakin’s back, until he rolled over onto his back.

Obi-Wan licked his lips before kissing Anakin’s own. It was much more different when they were awake. For one thing, Anakin’s lips were slack and partially open, so Obi-Wan could slide his tongue right in without Anakin trying to playfully block him as he always did.

He had more time to map out Anakin’s mouth and he did so, running his tongue over Anakin’s teeth slowly, feeling each point scrape shallowly across his tongue.

He traced Anakin’s lips, slightly dry and a little chapped before moving to kiss his throat.

He moved downwards, slowly, kissing as much skin as he could until he got to the hollow of Anakin’s throat. There, he dipped his tongue and liked it before moving down to kiss at Anakin’s chest.

He spent time on Anakin’s nipples, moving his tongue in tiny circles around them and sucking at them gently until Anakin moaned.

He checked their connection again. There was pleasure coming from Anakin’s end, along with a bit of impatience. He was nowhere near waking.

Obi-Wan ignored the impatience. He had all the time he needed to properly explore and he was going to do just that.

He moved on, ignoring Anakin’s hard cock for now, instead nibbling at the inside of his thighs and licking at the back of his knees before kissing at his calves and moving to suck on his toes.

Then, he moved back up and nibbled at the skin around Anakin’s cock while using his hands to play with his nipples.

Anakin moaned again, a little louder this time and spread his legs.

Obi-Wan slid his hands downwards, causing the muscles of Anakin’s stomach to ripple, and lifted them off his skin.

He got up, moving to the nightstand to pick up the bottle of lube that he knew was there and quickly returned.

He squirted some into his his palm, shaking the bottle slightly to get more of it out and capped the bottle before setting it aside near the headboard where it would be out of the way.

Then, he rubbed his palms together and when he felt that the lube was sufficiently warm enough, coated Anakin’s cock and started to stroke.

He went slow, lightly trailing his fingers up and down before firmly tugging.

He repeated the pattern until Anakin was moaning steadily and his eyelids were starting to flutter.

Then, he removed his hands completely and reached for the lube again. He set it next to him, before carefully tugging the pillow out from underneath Anakin’s head and placing it at the side of his hips before nudging Anakin over onto his front.

Next, he spread Anakin’s legs with a knee and warmed up the lube again before coating his fingers. ‘

Lightly, he traced his index finger around Anakin’s hole before carefully slipping it in and wriggling it around gently.

Anakin made a muffled noise and Obi-Wan didn’t have to reach for their connection to know that it was a muffled moan.

He moved his finger in and out before adding another and carefully stretching.

Then, he added a third and rubbed until Anakin’s hips were moving in an attempt to get some friction.

Obi-Wan was amazed that Anakin could sleep through all this, but when he checked their connection, found that Anakin was dreaming about him doing the exact same thing.

Then, he slid his fingers out, watching Anakin’s hole clench around nothing, and carefully coated his cock with the lube. He didn’t bother warming it up as he feared that any more touch than necessary would make him orgasm before he had gotten inside of Anakin.

He moved the lube aside, wedging it in the space between the mattress and the headboard before tipping Anakin’s hips up and sliding in.

He moaned quietly and the connection between them flared with their emotions and he could feel Anakin sink deeper into his dream.

Once he felt comfortable enough, he moved, a slow slide in and out, letting the pleasure curl and rise. Anakin shivered beneath him and their quiet and muffled moans curled around the room.

Finally, Anakin tensed and shuddered beneath him with a final, long moand and as his muscles clenched around Obi-Wan, he felt the desire peak and crash until he too was coming.

Obi-Wan stayed atop and in him for a few moments, catching his breath and trying to get back into a normal breathing pattern. Then, he slid out, slivering slightly as their skin rubbed against each other before getting up and heading into the ‘fresher to clean himself up.

He felt relaxed and sleepy and yawned as he wet a washcloth and moved back into the bedroom to clean Anakin up.

He cleaned Anakin up, rubbing gently at his hole and shushed Anakin when he shivered and whimpered. Then, he stripped the pillow and put on a new cover before tucking it underneath Anakin’s head, before looking at the rest of the bed and deciding that it could wait until morning.

Then, he put the lube back and climbed into bed again.

Immediately, Anakin rolled towards him and managed to wind both of his arms around him. Obi-Wan smiled at him before using the Force to flick off the light before he too embraced Anakin and fell asleep.


	43. Chapter 43

_"I died,"_ he bites the words out, anger and despair trying to sink deeper into his soul. 

He feels unbound, like he is going to break apart any minute and go spinning into the universe.

"You weren’t  _there,_ on the other side,” he explains, “that’s how I knew you were alive.”

Obi-Wan takes a breath, he sounds as if all the air in his lungs has been punched out. 

They are in a hallway, with an audience. Anakin is sure that someone has gone to get the rest of the Council. 

The Force tugs at him again and he grips his human arm with the droid one hard enough to bruise. Immediately, his skin starts to purple, spreading out from his fingers. When he removes them, the imprints are left behind, depressions that start to even out. 

"Master Jinn says to tell you, he’s proud of you," Anakin says.

 He’s not sure why. It hurts Obi-Wan, he can see that from the way Obi-Wan physically staggers and has to lean against the wall, struggling to breathe all the while. 

But, at the same time, it’s an apology, for dying, for not being the person that Obi-Wan always wanted him to be. 

Anakin inhales, a burning breath that reminds of the vision he saw right before his soul was forcibly fused together and bound back in his skin. It’s an experience he never wants to repeat, yet he wants the feeling he got from being with the Force. The world feels dull now and if he looks at his skin for too long, he thinks he can see all the scars that make him and the bindings that hold his soul. 

He lets the breath out slowly and reaches for the feeling of life that comes from the planet and people around him. It’s his anchor and one he hopes he can soon do without. 

Cautiously, he steps forward, Obi-Wan flinches, and kneels down until he is right in front of him. 

"I missed you," he says quietly. 

The gap  that was there between them has grown wider and, all of a sudden, he sees how deep and wide it really is and he reaches out and hugs Obi-Wan tightly. 

He wraps the Force around them, a tight shield from the rest of the world. It’s soothing, but doesn’t quite get rid of the pain. 

"We need to talk," Anakin says eventually, drawing back and rising to his feet. 

The rest of the Council is here now, watching them and Obi-Wan merely nods before he too gets to his feet. 

Anakin gives them all a nod before he leaves, Obi-Wan following. 


	44. Chapter 44

The best advice Anakin Skywalker ever got was from an exasperated Obi-Wan Kenobi who said “Why not try using the Force for everything the way you use it for flying?”

Obi-Wan never really expected Anakin to  _take_  his advice and use it for gardening of all things. It came as a surprise to everyone, including, Anakin that he was excellent at it.

Soon, it became a common sight to find him working in the gardens. Rumor had it that one should never upset Anakin in the gardens because the plants loved him back. Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Obi -Wan Kenobi found it to be true when they showed up to explain about Obi-Wan’s faked death.

Obi-Wan couldn’t interpret the expression on Anakin’s face, but it couldn’t be anything good judging by the thorny plant that was currently hovering above his groin. He could  _feel_  it debating whether or not to strike him and beside him, Master Windu shifted carefully as a thorn dug into the skin above his knee.

"Stop that," Anakin said sharply to the flowers on the vines that were about to bloom. "You’ll hurt yourself; it’s not  _time_  for you to bloom yet and let them go , I don’t want them maimed …or dead ,” he added as an afterthought.

Sullenly, the vines let them go and moved to curl around Anakin, who merely pushed them down to his waist, so he could have his hands free.

"Well," he said, "Was your mission successful?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said cautiously.

Behind him, Master Windu edged away from the plants.

"Good," Anakin said and turned back to the plants.

After a few minutes, he looked up and noticed them still standing there. “Don’t you have a Council meeting to get to?”

"That’s it," Master Windu asked, taking a small step forward.

"I have plants to tend to," Anakin said and proceeded to ignore them until they left.

The next time they met was in the gardens again. Anankin was meditating, feet buried in the earth and a large vine curling around him.

"Master Jinn sends his greetings," he said without opening his eyes, when Obi-Wan approached. He was alone this time, radiating tiredness and shock at Anakin’s words.

"There are a lot of people you meet when you die," he continued, tightening his grip on the earth and vines, anchors to the world.

Obi-Wan made a strangled sound and tried to take a step forward, stopping as the leaves rustled and the plant moved toward him.

"Enough," Anakin murmured, both to him and the plant.

"Give me time," he said to Obi-Wan, "I cannot deal with you right now."

Obi-Wan swallowed and nodded, backing carefully away.

 


	45. Chapter 45

_"It would have been better if you had stayed dead."_

_He could see Obi-Wan’s heart break in that moment and the void that had opened up his soul. He wished he could take the words back, but they were necessary. The dragon is growing stronger day by day and Obi-Wan is in the direct line of fire. This way, he’d be safe._

Palpatine lies on the floor, a black lightsaber embedded in his chest. His own red one is still gripped in his hand. The blade is still ignited. 

Anakin is sitting on the floor next to Palpatine’s body, waiting. Someone would have heard the commotion and soon security would be here and indeed, the door is opening. 

Master Mace Windu steps into Palpatine’s office, a team of Jedi following. They are here to confront Palpatine about his being the Sith Lord. 

"You’re too late," Anakin says in response to their confused stares as they take in the scene. 

They do not expect him to be here, having taken his blue lightsaber a few days ago. He is no longer a Jedi Knight.

"I fought him, " Anakin explains, "he’s dead now."

The explanation is not sufficient, he knows, but he doesn’t know how to explain the long nights he had wandered the Archives, searching. The words he had crafted to rip the hearts of the people he loved to pieces, so that they’d be  _safe_. 

These are the only words he can scrape together. His soul  _bleeds_  in the Force, shields completely gone. His mind feels burnt out and now, even sensing the Force hurts.

The Jedi flinch as that fact becomes apparent and he rises to his feet, knowing that none of them want to touch him. 

"Shall we go," he says, pretending to have courage, "the Council will want an explanation."


	46. Chapter 46

"I am glad I did not drive you to death," Anakin says, every word measured and spoken. 

The sentence sucked all the air out of the room and opened a gaping chasm in Obi-Wan’s soul. 

He fell, the world spinning around him and something vicious and dark roared in delight inside of Anakin. 

He walled it back up and gave Obi-Wan a nod. 

"Congratulations on your mission."

His body thrummed, dark feelings bubbling up and swirling into the razor-black whirlwind that was his constant companion now. 

They joined the memory of skin against his and the smell of blood filling a room. 

He sucked in a breath and tried to let the Force take them away, but they welled up again like blood from an ever-bleeding wound. 

Next to Obi-Wan, Ahsoka shook a bit and he gave her a glance. 

She looked incredibly guilty as she always looked these days. 

"You knew," he said flatly and she nodded. 

The galaxy splintered and suddenly he was out of the Council chambers and outside, on the floor, clawing at his throat. 

There were hands on him, hot and heavy and he thrashed, using the Force to toss the bodies across the room. 

“ _Anakin!_ ”

Obi-Wan’s voice was panicked and that vicious feeling inside Anakin grew until it burst through his shields and into the room. 

The Force swelled and burst, as the black whirlwind ripped through it. 

He grabbed at it, but it was like the sand and his hopes, all slipping through his fingers. 

He dove into the Force instead, letting it cover him up, until no one could tell them apart. 

Then, he let go. 


	47. Chapter 47

His emotions are weapons, the sharper edges of which cut into his soul. He can feel himself bleeding behind his shields and he reinforces them. 

The temple is quiet today, the gardens even more so. Often, he thinks the Jedi don’t understand the earth, how grounding it can be. Somedays, he wants to be a sapling, sheltered beneath one of the great trees and allowed to grow at his own pace. 

The darkness has always been strong, but now it has grown confident and he can feel it pervade the entire planet until it is all he can breathe. 

He is the only one who can fight against it, they tell him. 

He does not know if he can. 


	48. Chapter 48

Slipping into the Force was easier than he expected. It lapped at him eagerly and he sank deeper and deeper into it until he could feel himself melt and spread apart until every atom of himself was indistinguishable from the Force.

Abruptly, he was slammed back together, spirit yanked out of the universe that was the Force and shoved back into his shell of a body. And in that timespan he could see himself as he truly was.

He was in grey shadow,the dragon of the dead planets surrounded him…no, that was wrong, the dragon  _was_ him, growing more and more as the humanity of himself faded until all that would be left was this creature of fear.

He found himself back in the gardens, body curled up on itself, shaking and crying.

His eyes landed on his black glove that hid his cybernetic arm and before he could process, his teeth had sunken into the leather and started to rip out the circuits.

The dragon had been made of metal.


	49. Chapter 49

His arm falls to the ground and all he can do is wince. He’s used to worse and for a moment feels relief because missing an arm might mean that the monster in the dark would have no use for him anymore.

(The darkness in the depths of space laughs and surges towards him. ) 

He lunges forward, knocking Dooku’s lightsaber out of his hands. Both Dooku and Obi-Wan stare at him. He shrugs.

"I’ve had worse." He says, thinking about fire, burning and betrayal. 

He turns Dooku’s lightsaber off and hooks it to his belt. 

"You’ll get it back when we leave," he says and all of a sudden feels so  _weary_  that he can feel himself begin to merge back into the Force. He grits his teeth and forces himself to fully  _be._

Obi-Wan is trying to rise off the floor now and he moves to help him. Obi-Wan looks alarmed and afraid and for a moment Anakin thinks it’s fear of him, before Obi-Wan leans into him. 

Together, they move. Dooku is frowning now and moving towards them. 

"Kill your master," Anakin says to shock him to a stop. "The galaxy will be better off." 

They move towards the entrance and before they leave, Anakin tosses Dooku his lightsaber. Dooku flicks it on and the red blade rises. 

"You’ll need it," Anakin says and they leave.

(There will be questions. He hopes he can handle them.)


	50. Chapter 50

Dooku stared at him in shock.

"You know," he stated.

"Who do you think encrypts your messages?" Anakin said, walking in a circle around him.

"Now, about Palpatine…"

"What about him," Dooku asked warily.

Anakin stared at him. “Well, you can’t stay with him, not if you want to be with Obi-Wan. He’ll have to be taken care of.”

 


	51. Chapter 51

"I told you he’d use you," Anakin says to Dooku in one of the temple’s many Force nullification rooms.

Dooku jerked and looked at him with wide eyes.

"You would make a very good Sith," he said at last.

Anakin laughed. “No, I wouldn’t”

“No, you would not,” Dooku agreed, “not with that void in your soul.” “There is no emotion, just the void,” Anakin said with a sharp and hollow smile. For the second time in his life, Count Dooku felt a terror so deep that his very soul shuddered with the weight.


	52. Chapter 52

"What if we tried talking to it?" Anakin absently tapped his communicator. 

They all stared at him. “What?”

Anakin shrugged and looked at Windu, “Well, you’re the one who wants to save it. We could try talking to it I guess.” 

As one they all turned to look at the beast that was rampaging in the distance. It roared, loud enough that they could feel the vibrations as a fain thrum that went through their feet. 

Eventually, Windu sighed. 

"Do it," he told Anakin, "it may be the only alternative we have."


	53. Anakin/Dooku/Obi-Wan

The third time he walks in on them Anakin starts wondering if he should put in a request for new quarters. He has already gone through three pairs of earplugs.

They see him before he can slip out however and he gives them an embarrassed smile as he slips past them and into the kitchen.

They follow him.

"Sorry", he says rummaging through various drawers, "I can’t remember where I put the screwdriver. I’ll be out of your hair in a minute."

Obi-Wan hugs him. Anakin finds himself pressed up against the counter, Obi-Wan plastered against his back.

"Something wrong?"

Dooku steps towards them, smiling and Anakin’s frown deepens as he looks between them.

Dooku rubs his thumb against Anakin’s cheek and Obi-Wan makes a small, soft noise in Anakin’s ear.

"We’ve been thinking," Dooku begins, his hand moving to stroke Anakin’s hair.

Anakin goes a little limp and they shift him so that he is leaning against Dooku. He makes a confused inquiry and Dooku resumes his stroking.

"We’d like you to join us," Dooku continues and Anakin can feel his mouth run dry


	54. Anakin/Dooku/Obi-Wan

"He’s  _too_  gentle,” Dooku complains to Anakin as they eat lunch.

Anakin nearly sprays out his water and quickly swallows it instead.

"Boundaries," he reminds Dooku. They have an agreement, all three of them; they never talked about their sex life with Anakin.

Dooku took a bite of his food.

"If not you, then who else?"

"Him," Anakin said pointedly, "you two need to communicate better."


	55. Anakin/Dooku/Obi-Wan

"I  _cannot_  believe you need me to supervise,” Anakin said, leaning against the doorway, watching Obi-Wan consider various types of rope.

“ _He_ ,” Dooku said starting to undo the various ties, zippers and buckles that made up his clothes, “got to carried away last time.”

Anakin nodded,” I remember”

Across from them, Obi-Wan continued to ignore them, setting aside a coil of rope and moving to put the others back.   
Dooku stepped closer to Anakin, brushing his cheek with one of his hands.

"I’m sorry, I know this isn’t very comfortable for you."

Anakin shook his head,giving him a small smile and squeezing his fingers. “I don’t mind.”

"I’m ready," Obi-Wan called from the bed and Dooku stepped away.


	56. obikin

Sometimes, Obi-Wan forgets and, now, normally that would be fine but he has just commanded Anakin to bring him a knife in the tone that he swore would never be used outside the bedroom.

Anakin does so, hands shaking badly enough that he slips and the knife cuts his feet, clattering on the tiles.

Blood wells up and they both stare at it for a few seconds before Anakin drops to the floor curling up and muttering his word over and over again.

Obi-Wan’s shock lasts a few seconds before he sits down on the floor and waits, fiddling with his hands all the while.

Eventually , Anakin takes a breath and starts to explain.

"They’d heat up the knives," he says quietly, shakily.

Obi-Wan locks his hands together to keep them still.

"They’d brand you; it was punishment."

Obi-Wan pales, there is a branding on Anakin’s shoulder. He moves then, carefully reaching out to embrace Anakin, who curls up inside of it.

Eventually, Obi-Wan speaks.

"I only wanted to cut the vegetables," he says in a despairing tone.

Anakin laughs.


	57. obikin

When Anakin opened the door the next morning, there was a pod shaped desert plant standing on his doorstep. It was labeled Podracer in Obi-Wan’s handwriting.

Gently, Anakin picked it up and traced its leaves gently. He beamed, kissed one of the leaves and shifted the plant so it was cradelled between his elbow and his body.

"You coming out?" He said to the hallway, shifting so he didn’t block the doorway.

Obi-Wan shuffled into view, blushing. Anakin gestured for him to come closer. Obi-Wan did so, until he was standing in the doorway.

Anakin’s smile got wider and he dipped his head and kissed Obi-Wan ,very gently, on the lips.


	58. obikin

Obi-Wan shuffled his feet as he stood in front of the tree. The tree’s leaves rustled and he cleared his throat.

" Er… could you point me towards a hardy, desert plant ? Preferably tall?"

The tree rustled it’s leaves questioningly and Obi-Wan blushed as red as its flowers.

”It’s a present for someone special,” he said, “I think it would suit him.”

One of the branches to the east rustled and Obi-Wan headed in that direction.

"Thank you," he called.

Five hours later Obi-Wan found the perfect plant. The only thing missing was the name. Obi-Wan thought about it for a long time, sitting in the gardens under the tree.

 


	59. obikin

When Obi-Wan walked into one of the many pillars that were around the temple, only two people were there to witness it. Unfortunately, they were Masters Yoda and Windu.

Obi-Wan blinked up at the ceiling for a few minutes before dazedly climbing to his feet.

“He named the cactus Stewjon,” he said, “after  _my_ home planet. It resembles  _my_ beard.”

He paced back and forth, as Masters Yoda and Windu decided whether or not to interfere. Then, abruptly, he stopped and turned to them with a look on his face that they had never seen before.

“I think,” he said slowly, “that he  _confessed_  to me.”

He stored at them with a lost and baffled look that made Yoda and Windu resist the urge to sigh strongly.


	60. obikin

He’s sprawled over a chest that rises and falls gently. His head is lying in the junction between the neck and the shoulder. The scratchy feeling of the beard against his skin is soothing.

His metal arm dangles off the bed, the other is holding a wrist, fingers gripping the pulse point. There is a hand in his hair, gripping it in a loose, but firm grip. There are feet, one tucked under his knee and the other lying on his calf. His own stick out, over the edge of the bed.

They breathe, quiet breaths sounding slow and gentle. A blanket covers their knees and is slowly slipping off, one corner is already whispering to the floor.


	61. obikin

Both of them, Anakin reflected, had terrible date ideas. 

They were in orbit around a planet, having just recently finished a battle. Part of their ship had sustained some damage and the droids were trying to fix it. 

"Well, this is romantic," Obi-Wan said, gesturing to the view outside the window. 

Anakin sighed. 

"The glow is nice," he acknowledged, uncorking the bottle of wine that Obi-Wan had gotten from  _somewhere,_ he didn’t want to know, and pouring them a glass each.  _  
_

He handed one to Obi-Wan and they clinked the glasses together.

"To our unique dates," Anakin said, making Obi-Wan grip the glass tighter as he started to laugh. 

"Indeed"

They drank. 


	62. obikin

Anakin wanted a hug. 

Unfortunately, Obi-Wan was not the hugging type. 

So, Anakin attempted subtlety. 

He snuck up behind Obi-Wan in the kitchen in the morning. 

"Not, now Anakin, I’m cooking." 

Anakin slunk away. He’d try again when Obi-Wan didn’t have a knife in his hands. 

He tried again throughout the day, Obi-Wan dodging him each time. 

Finally, eventually, he sat on the couch in their quarters and waited for Obi-Wan to get back. 

"What’s wrong," Obi-Wan asked when he saw Anakin on the couch. 

"Can I have a hug," Anakin asked, looking up. 

Obi-Wan blinked. 

"Is that why you were jumping me all day?" 

Anakin nodded. 

"You could have just asked." 

Obi-Wan sighed and held out his arms. 

"Come here"

Anakin got up and hugged him, feeling the heat of their bodies soothe him. It was nice. 


	63. obikin

Anakin strokes Obi-Wan’s hair, murmuring random things in Hutteese. 

Obi-Wan is tired today. His Council session ran longer than usual. 

Anakin had cleaned their apartment, ordered dinner and had drawn him a bath. Throughout the evening, he could feel Obi-Wan relax and when he had finally gotten him into bed, Obi-Wan curled up against him and breathed on his neck. 

Anakin could feel his breathing fall into an even pattern and smiled, giving Obi-Wan’s hair one last stroke before shifting them both into a more comfortable position. 

He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Obi-Wan’s breathing, falling asleep himself. 


	64. obikin

He learns from the holovids Padme gives him. 

He watches them late at night, with the sound turned down, when he is sure that Obi-Wan is asleep. 

One time, he had knocked his lamp over while trying to do a headspin and Obi-Wan had come running. 

He lied, saying it was nightmares. 

He wants to surprise Obi-Wan and finally the day comes. 

He is in the kitchen, attempting to cook. 

He loves Padme; she gives the vids without asking questions. 

He’s making soup, dancing a waltz while occasionally stirring. 

He jumps when he hears a throat clear. 

Obi-Wan is standing in the doorway, watching him. He is smiling as he steps forward and takes Anakin’s hands. 

Together, they dance. 


	65. Chapter 65

In the gardens of the temple there is a tree that has never flowered. Today, there is an angry young man standing in front of it, hands crossed over his chest.

“ _You_ are afraid,” he accused it.

The tree rustled its leaves angrily in response.

"Flowering will not kill you."

The tree was silent.

The man looked around before stepping closer. The other Jedi already thought him crazy; there was no need to add to it.

"Is it the idea of sex?" He whispered. "Because you’re not getting intimate with anyone. It’s not like human sex."

The tree rustled its leaves in an embarrassed manner and even the man turned a bit red.

"Anakin," came a voice from behind him , "what are you doing?"

It was Obi-Wan and Anakin jumped, clinging to trunk of the tree. The tree vibrated, startled. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"Um…" Anakin said.

Suddenly, the tree gave a sigh and began to bud. White flowers started to blossom and Anakin grinned at them.

"See," he said,"it’s not hard!"

He kissed the trunk. The flowers turned red.


	66. Chapter 66

A few years after Anakin took up gardening, he started leaving named plants on people’s doorsteps.

As a peace offering, he left an oak tree on Master Windu’s doorstep. Windu walked into it the next morning and scowled, the tree was taller than him.

He opened the note that had landed on his head. It read:

_Her name is Vapaad._


	67. Chapter 67

Often, Mace Windu wonders what kind of drugs Anakin Skywalker is on. This is the first time he’s wondering if it’s a cover.

They are sitting in the gardens, palms extended towards each other and a seed levitating in the empty space between. Skywalker had dragged him here in the early morning, muttering something about teaching him to take care of plants.

 _Why him,_  Windu wonders as Skywalker goes on about feeling the Living Force.

"Oh, just look," Skywalker finally snaps, seeing that he isn’t listening.

The seed floats towards him, lands in his palm and starts to  _bloom._


	68. Chapter 68

****

"Palpatine is the Sith Lord," Anakin says and Obi-Wan spits out his tea.

"Just because he has no plants in his office does not make him a Sith." Obi-Wan sighs, taking another sip of his tea.

"I was going to give him one of the strongest plants I could find and the minute I walk into his office, it dies. He’s evil."

It was times like this that Obi-Wan regretted introducing Anakin to the concept of gardening.

He changed his mind a week later, when it turned out that Palpatine was Sidious and the entire Republic descended into chaos.

Anakin stopped by his rooms, handed him a cactus and smiled. “His name is Stewjon.”


	69. Chapter 69

Anakin hummed when he watered the plants. Sometimes, Obi-Wan would catch him singing actual words, but that didn’t happen often. He’d watch Anakin when he was in the gardens; he always seemed the happiest there.

 _Qui-Gon would have loved you_ , he thought, watching from his position behind a tree with large flowers which seemed to be trying to get him to sneeze.

Anakin moved on to a large bush, which he carefully trimmed while humming a song which Obi-Wan had never heard. It was soothing and he found himself leaning against the tree, eyes drooping.

The war was tiring; he was glad Anakin had found some happiness amidst it.

 


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for a friend

Obi-Wan Kenobi was the only person alive whom Anakin Skywalker would do anything for, Padme Amidala having been murdered some years back. And so, in Anakin’s opinion, out of all the people in the galaxy, Obi-Wan was the one who deserved happiness the most. This was the reason why he was currently being interrogated by Count Dooku.

After having found several flimsies of Dooku under Obi -Wan’s bed, Anakin hadn’t asked because Obi-Wan knew about the romance novels under his bed, he had concluded that Obi-Wan had a thing for Dooku and had promptly set out to see if Dooku was worth it. This had led to his current predicament.

"Tell me where the base is," Dooku demanded and Anakin grinned; he hadn’t monolouged, that was always a good sign.

"Do you like plants," Anakin asked him, which seemed to completely shake Dooku out of interrogation mode, as he blinked and took a step backwards out of suprise.

”I have a garden on Serenno ,” he offered cautiously.

Anakin nearly lauqhed aloud in joy. Dooku might not be as bad as he had first suspected if he liked plants.

"You just might do," he told Dooku,who looked confused, but that was alright, he’d understand soon enough. Now Anakin just had to get him away from Sidious, so he could move on to the next stage of his plans.

 


	71. Obi-Wan/Dooku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for a friend

"Keeping your host waiting is rude," Dooku said when his droids finally dragged Obi-Wan before him. 

"So is kidnapping,"Obi-Wan replied mildly, shifting into a slightly more comfortable position that took the strain off his arms. 

"If you had shown up on time, I wouldn’t have had to."

Dooku gestured for the droids to release Obi-Wan. 

"Leave us," he ordered after they had done so. 

He turned to Obi-Wan, who was rubbing his arms, and smirked. 

"Did you have to tell them to treat me so roughly," Obi-Wan asked as he bent down to pull off his boots. 

Dooku allowed himself to shrug, knowing Obi-Wan couldn’t see it with his back turned.

"It had to look good," he reminded as he unclasped his cloak and used the Force to drape it over a chair. 

"Shall we," he asked, stepping closer to Obi-Wan. 

"Lets," Obi-Wan replied before tilting his head to kiss him. 


End file.
